naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotetsu Hagane
Kotetsu Hagane is a chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. He is a Chunin Exams proctor and partners with Izumo Kamizuki. Appearance Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin, although it has the same color as his hair. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a headband and a flak jacket. When deployed on missions, he usually carries a pair of bladed weapons strapped to his back. Personality Kotetsu is never seen without his partner, and best friend Izumo. He is characterised as being the more carefree and irresponsible of the duo, more willing to shirk his duties to hang out in the Jonin Standby Station eating syrup for example. Similarly, Izumo admonished Kotetsu's lack of pride in his work when the latter complained that they were simply Tsunade's errand-boys. He is also described as being curious by nature, which was seen from the time he and Izumo disguised themselves as genin in order to see what type of people the new chūnin candidates were. Despite this, Kotetsu is a loyal and dutiful shinobi, with great love for his village and will carry out his missions despite complaining when they are trivial. History It is unknown if Kotetsu was presented on the Nine-Tails' attck on Konoha, twelve years ago. After Tsunaku's birth, Tsunade assign Izumo and Kotetsu to be her son's semi guardians and bodyguards to make sure he dosen't lose control of the Ten-Tails seal within him. Powers & Abilities Natural Powers & Abilities Ninja Powers & Abilities Original Series Chunin Exam Arc Izumo and Kotetsu first appeared disguised, trying to convince those planning to take part in the Chunin Exams not to bother. Squad 7 recognized that they had cast a genjutsu on the area, prompting them to give up in light of the group's skill. Seemingly somewhat impressed, Kotetsu attempts to attack Sasuke Uchiha with a kick, which Sasuke reciprocates in kind only to be stopped by Rock Lee. As they retreat and undo the transformation, he agrees with Izumo that the candidates this year seemed very interesting. Later, Kotetsu and other chunin arrive alongside Ibiki as invigilators of the first exam. Then, they sat on the outside of the examiners watching them for obvious sign of cheating, telling anyone who was caught five times that they had failed the examination. At one period in time during the exam, he threw a kunai onto the paper of a candidate that had failed, frightening Naruto as it had flown right past him. He and Izumo were later seen together in the stands watching the preliminary matches. The two discussed Naruto's triumph over Neji and the talent that Shikamaru had shown in his battle, assuming he'd be an overall more suitable candidate than anyone else for promotion to the rank of chunin. Search for Tsunade Arc When Tsunade became Hokage, Izumo and Kotetsu started doubling as her assistants and as guards to the front gates of the village. The anime indicates that they are easily ignored or duped by those using the Transformation Jutsu while on the job. Sasuke Retreival Arc During Tsunade's transition into office he and Izumo Kamizuki became the assistants of Tsunade. They were the ones that found Sakura in the morning after Sasuke left Konohagakure and later informed Tsunade about the incident. Part I - Kaipuden Kaipuden Prologue Saga Izumo and Kotetsu were picking up more paperwork for the Fifth Hokage as they were surprised to notice that Tsunaku, Konohamaru, and Hanabi were carrying Sasuke to the Konoha Hospital, but forgotten to inform him that Tsunade gave birth to his younger siblings. Mizuki Strikes Back Saga Kotetsu's Relationship Kotetsu's Jutsu Category:Human Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Chunin